


A Dance With You

by afunnyworld



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Crush, M/M, New Beginnings, Prom, Spring, dance, phandom fic fest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-17 17:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14193672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afunnyworld/pseuds/afunnyworld
Summary: Dan is at prom when he spots his crush, Phil Lester. He tries to convince himself to ask Phil to dance with him.





	A Dance With You

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you @in-de-ci-siv-e on Tumblr who Beta-ed this fic for me.
> 
> Tumblr: fordsoldier.tumblr.com

It was definitely a mistake to come here, Dan thought to himself.

Here he was at Year Eleven Prom, alone. Damn his internet friends who forced him into this.

"It's your last chance," they had said, "You won't regret it."

Well, Dan sure felt like he was regretting it.

The loud music was an ongoing pain in his eardrums and the sweaty bodies bouncing around and bumping into him were making him anxious. Dan felt like he would rather be anywhere else.

Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain in his foot, his knee-jerk reaction was to yelp, and several students turned to stare. 

'That's it,' he thought to himself, "If this doesn't get any better in fifteen minutes, I'm leaving."

He didn't know why he caved into coming to the dance anyway, it's not like he actually liked anyone in this stupid high school. Most of the kids were twats, and he couldn't even blame them, with all the school-induced stress they had to deal with. At least this was his last year in secondary school, he would soon never have to see any of these kids ever again.

Dan was sat at a corner table, brooding over his too-bitter punch and counting down minutes until the end of his self imposed imprisonment, when he saw him.

Phil Lester walked into prom looking pretty as ever. Dan had had a crush on Phil since they had first met, and seeing him in that gorgeous suit smiling and chatting happily with his friends, made Dan’s heart rate pick up.

Although Phil wasn’t the most popular kid in school, he was up there. Any newcomer would assume that Phil’s popularity came from his place on the school’s football team, but anyone who had been at the school for a bit longer new better.

Phil was really only on the team because he had an unparalleled height advantage; in reality he was one of the more mediocre players. Only the best players on the team were usually well-known around school. No, the reason Phil was well liked was not his athleticism, it was more unique than that, Phil was popular because he was extraordinarily kindhearted. 

That was the main reason Dan was attracted to Phil, aside from his beautiful hair, and his soft, attractive features, Phil was extremely sweet. He would hold the door for teachers and students alike, he would stop to help a kid pick up the papers they dropped, even if it would make him late to class. Phil was able to stay calm and kind when dealing with even the most annoying and pushy of people. He genuinely cared about others, and that’s the reason Dan liked him so much.

Dan was lost in thought, staring at Phil. They were sort of friends, since they sat next to each other in physics. They shared a hatred for the class, and Phil would often distract him with jokes or anecdotes referring to their similar interests.

That was another reason Dan had a crush on Phil - they had so much in common. He knew they both had a similar taste in music because he had seen Phil wearing merch from some of his favorite bands, including Muse and MCR. 

They both liked Buffy. Well… it is possible Dan only started watching it because Phil kept making references that Dan didn’t get, but once he did watch it, he agreed that it was a truly legendary show.

Dan’s was shuffled from his thoughts when the music changed to a different tempo, and Dan recognized the song immediately, _Demolition Lovers_ by MCR. 

He looked around, and was surprised to find that Phil was standing alone by the dessert table. Dan smiled to himself once again, at how alike he and Phil were: always there for the food.

Most of the couples were now swaying to the music on the dance floor, Dan noticed. That meant that Phil was likely here without a date as well. Dan felt his face heat up at this realization. 

That horrible, infatuated part of Dan’s mind piped up suddenly: “I could ask him to dance...” Dan tried to shove the thought away, but it persisted. He couldn’t help playing the scenario out in his head: Phil agreeing to dance with him, Phil taking Dan’s hand into his own, leaning close, closer- 

Dan forced himself out of his imagination and tried to focus on something else, but for some reason, even the rational part of his mind was resisting.

“He’s sat there all alone, he probably wants someone to dance with him.”

“This is your last chance, it doesn’t matter what happens anyway, school is almost over. If he says no, it will only be a couple months of awkwardness at most.”

As the next couple of songs play, Dan starts to give in to the incessant persuasion of his heart’s desires. He finally decides to just go up to him and chat, maybe if he starts off light it will be easier. 

Dan hates how desperately he wants to come off as cool and confident, but that doesn’t stop him from trying his utmost to seem casual and nonchalant as he walks up to Phil.

When he reaches the food table that Phil is sat next to, Dan chickens out. Instead of turning toward Phil, he reaches for a plate, in the hope that Phil will notice him and begin the conversation instead.

Just as Dan wanted, Phil was the one to begin the conversation.

“Hey Dan,” Phil said sweetly as he patted Dan’s shoulder, “How have you been?”

Dan felt his heartbeat pickup. How had he forgotten how crazy Phil always made him feel? He tried to force himself to respond confidently, but his voice came out stilted and awkward. 

“Yes, I’m good, this is uhh.. fun. It’s cool umm... that they’re playing some good music.” 

Phil chuckled and nodded, “Yup, they’ve played quite a few MCR songs, which is strange because you're the first person I’ve spoken to here with a half decent music taste.”

Dan was overtaken with a strong feeling of warmth at Phil’s exclusive statement, the butterflies in stomach rendered him unable to respond, so he just nodded and smiled instead. 

The song that had been playing ended and the momentary silence in the room, added to the awkwardness of the lull in their conversation. Dan tried to think of something to fill the silence, when a new song started playing. 

He recognized it immediately, once again a My Chemical Romance song, _Early sunsets over monroeville_ ’. Dan could distinctly recall Phil mentioning that this was one of his favorite MCR songs.

They were both just sitting next to each other, watching couples and friends dance, when Dan realized this was was his chance. His chance to try for something new, to go out of his comfort zone. He had to ask Phil to dance with him. 

He turned toward Phil, trying to find the right words and the right moment to ask him, but just then Phil started to rise from his seat. 

“I’m gonna go get some more punch, do you want me to get you some as well?” Phil asked.

It was just what the fear inside him was asking for: a way out. So Dan handed him his cup, and Phil turned to go. 

At that second the words ‘Now or never’ were pushed to the forefront of Dan’s mind.

“Phil,” he called out quickly, “wait.”

Phil turned around, looking at Dan expectantly. Dan took a deep breath, he really had no choice now.

“Do you think maybe… you could get drinks after.. l-later?” Dan mumbled, feeling his face heat up.

“After?” Phil inquired, looking a bit puzzled.

“Maybe…” Dan took another deep breath, he could hear his heartbeat in his ears. He felt his hands sweating and shaking intensely and he felt his face heat up, but he forced himself to continue, “Do you want to dance with me?”

He asked the question so fast, he wasn’t sure if Phil even heard him, but Phil smiled and laughed softly. “I’d love to,” he replied.

Dan let out a breath he didn’t realize he had been holding, he felt flooded with relief, his hands stopped shaking and his shoulders relaxed. Phil placed the still-empty cups on the table, stepped a bit closer, and reached for Dan’s hand. Dan’s heart was beating so fast he was certain it would explode.

Phil lead Dan over to the dance floor, and put his arms around his waist. Dan forced himself to ignore how cheesy this was, and allowed himself to just enjoy being with Phil, dancing with Phil. 

Dan put his hands on Phil’s shoulders, and they swayed together to the music for a bit. 

Suddenly, Phil removed his hands and pulled Dan closer, fully wrapping his arms around him, as they continued to sway. 

Dan had felt like his heart was beating loudly before, but now he was sure it was going to explode. It was only fifteen minutes ago that he was daydreaming about being in this very situation, and now it was reality. It felt surreal.

As the song began to come to an end, Phil leaned his head close to Dan’s ear, “You look incredible tonight Dan, you always look incredible,” he whispered. Dan was sure Phil could feel his heart going crazy, he looked away trying to hide the redness of his cheeks although he knew he wouldn’t be able to.

When the song came to an end, it was replaced with a more upbeat song and more people came onto the dance floor. Phil once again reached for Dan’s hand and lead him away from the middle of the room.

They stopped when they came to the corner of the room. Phil turned toward Dan and looked at him in a way that made Dan feel like he was melting. Phil was still holding onto his hand he noticed. 

“I’m glad you asked me to dance,” Phil said, “I was going to ask you myself, actually, but I kept chickening out.”

Dan felt a blanket of warmth fall over him at this revelation; Phil had been actually interested in dancing with him, he couldn’t stop himself from grinning.

Phil held Dan’s hand a bit more firmly and stepped even closer. He looked straight into Dan’s eyes for a moment before reaching forward and kissing Dan. 

The kiss lasted hardly a second, it was really only a peck, but that didn’t stop Dan’s heart from going absolutely crazy. It didn’t stop him from dazedly putting his hand to his lips to feel where Phil’s lips had touched his own.

Dan seriously felt like he might fall over, so he sat down in a nearby chair, and Phil followed suit. They shared a smile for a moment before Phil asked Dan what Harry Potter universe pet he would like to have, and Dan laughed out loud because the question was so very Phil.

For the next half hour they got lost in conversation with each other. They talked about Hogwarts, Sci Fi, bad TV shows, and how the punch was really gross. When the last song of the night finished, and the thank you’s were being announced, Phil turned toward Dan with a purposeful look in his eye.

“Do you want to meet me for coffee tomorrow? Maybe at that new cafe that opened up near the mall?”

Dan was quick to agree, nodding his head in agreement, trying to hold back from over-grinning. “Yeah. I-I would really like that,” he replied when he finally felt like he could speak again.

“I don’t want you to misunderstand my intentions though, it wouldn’t be, like I don’t want…” Phil began to trail off mumbling. 

Dan felt his heart sink. Phil only wanted a platonic relationship after all. That would be fine of course, he really liked Phil and he would love to be his friend, Dan tried to convince himself. 

Dan didn’t really get a chance to sell himself the potential platonic relationship, because Phil was speaking again.

“I,” he started, “Dan, I want this to be a date, like I know it’s just coffee, but I really like you. Of course it would only be a date if that’s what you would want as well.”

If Dan wasn’t feeling so emotionally charged he would have burst into laughter at how quick he had been to assume Phil was going in such a drastically different direction. Instead he scooted closer to Phil and looked him in the eyes as he nodded. 

“That’s what I want as well,” he said quietly, “and I really like you Phil.”

They left the dance together walking in a comfortable silence. Dan thought, as a feeling of pure bliss drifted through him, that this was the start of something wonderful.


End file.
